


Beso post-ataque

by Supermonstrum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lecter disfruta de la compañía de Will cualquiera sea el momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso post-ataque

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a [Lucleon](http://lucleon.tumblr.com/) y como bonus sorpresa de la vida, me encontré con que hizo unos fanarts hermosos <3
> 
> Ubicado al final del S01E08.

Will se apoyó sobre el escritorio, próximo a él.

En sus ojos (esa mezcla fascinante de gris y azul) podía notarse la preocupación, distinta a la percibida cuando se trataba de víctimas con las que no había tenido relación directa, después de todo su conexión siempre estuvo con los criminales, pero eso era un secreto. Claramente, Lecter ya estaba en el círculo de la exclusividad, y este tuvo que esforzarse para reprimir una sonrisa de deleite y victoria al sólo pensar en esa palabra:  _exclusividad_.

Incluso el dolor en la pierna dejó de ser tan molesto y la presencia de los demás agentes y equipo forense se volvió imperceptible. En el consultorio estaban únicamente ellos dos.

“Siento como si… te hubiera arrastrado a mi mundo”, murmura Will, y Lecter casi podría decir que parece el suave llanto de un perro arrepentido, casi podría pasar la mano por su alborotado cabello y rascar con delicadeza detrás de su oreja y susurrar, “lo que importa es que no te ha matado a ti. Buen chico”.

“Tengo el mío propio”, respondió Lecter con sencillez.

Se preguntó si Will sabía que eso abarcaba todo un mundo de demonios internos, una historia con una pérdida que enterró en los más profundo de su ser durante su adolescencia, y claro, la “cosecha” de su alimento tabú (pero demasiado exquisito para renunciar).

“Pero agradezco la compañía”, agregó y lentamente alzó la mirada hacia Will, sintiendo que lo sublime del momento escapaba del control, de manejar las facciones de su rostro para mostrarse frío o indiferente.

Este le sonrió a penas y Lecter se encontró con una sensación no desconocida, pero sí poco habitual en su relación con los demás seres humanos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, susurró con la precaución y claridad necesarias para que Will, y sólo Will, pudiera escucharlo. “Gracias, Will”.

El silencio era casi perfumado, la sonrisa de Will no se disolvió, todo lo contrario: se inclinó más hacia donde estaba sentado el doctor Lecter; la punta de su nariz, apunto de rozar su mejilla derecha y la calidez de su aliento a milímetros. _Milímetros_.

“De nada”, respondió antes de hacerle una caricia en la boca con los labios y transformarla después en un beso suave, dulce como un postre fresco y absolutamente nuevo. Lecter tuvo que contenerse para no morderle los labios allí, frente a los demás, y mucho más para no hacerlo sangrar aunque fuera un poquito.

Si hubiese sabido que ese beso sería el único, lo habría hecho, pero cuando la lengua de Will intentó acariciar la suya, impacientándose, Lecter estuvo seguro de que más adelante tendría la posibilidad de concretar toda fantasía oculta y reservada sólo para Will Graham.


End file.
